


It's okay

by ImportedfromMunich2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportedfromMunich2/pseuds/ImportedfromMunich2
Summary: Based on a scene in a cave in Castaway by AzureTiger.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureTiger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774715) by [AzureTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureTiger/pseuds/AzureTiger). 



> Inspired by the wonderful story linked here. Beautiful read, highly recommend.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189353651@N02/50178266948/in/dateposted-public)


End file.
